Lecciones
by audi
Summary: Sirius le pidió ayuda a Remus… y es Sirius que le ayuda a Remus.


Negación: Sirius y Remus no son míos. Quiero que sean. Deseo que sean. Todavía son de JKR. Si fueran míos, habría más 'yaoi' en los libros de Harry Potter.

Apareamiento: sbxrl

Resumen: Sirius le pidió ayuda a Remus… y es Sirius que ayuda a Remus.

Escribí este cuento para mi clase de español. Tuvimos que usar unas palabras de vocabulario… pero creo que escribí más que la profesora quería…

Es muy, muy fluffy. No tiene un argumento… pero es un episodio mono entre mis dos perros, Sirius y Remus. Quiero que te guste.

audi

* * *

«Lecciones»

«No lo comprendo,» lloró. «¿Por qué los profesores nos lo hacen? ¡Nos odian! ¡Estoy seguro de que nos odian!»

«¡Cálmate, Siri! Sabemos que ocurrirá. ¡Estudia!» Le dije. Era el último día de las vacaciones de Navidad y los exámenes de semestre iban a empezar. Sirius no había estudiado. Tampoco James. Peter estudió, pero siempre necesitó la ayuda de Sirius o de James o de mí. Le había ayudado a él pero fue a casa para las vacaciones. James también fue a casa… Ellos regresaron el día antes. Sirius y yo hicimos… otras cosas en vez de estudiar…

«Eres mi lobito aplicado, Remy, mi novio perfecto y sobresaliente y---»

«¿Qué quieres ahora, Paddy?»

«Quiero sus apuntes y… ¿sus cuadernos? ¿Por favor?»

Suspiré. No podía decir 'no' a Sirius. Él lo sabe. «Ven conmigo.» Anduvimos a nuestra habitación. Tomó mi mano en su mano y anduvimos sin hablar. Después de seis años no había una necesidad para palabras entre él y yo. Me sentía sus emociones, eran claros para mí sin palabras estúpidas.

Nadie estaba en la habitación. ¡Qué alivio estuvo! Sirius fue a mi cama y fui a mi escritorio para obtener mis libros y mis cuadernos.

«Saqué prestado este libro de historia para que podamos entender más que Binns está diciendo,» le expliqué. «Tengo mis apuntas… pero él está muy aburrido… y…»

«¡Merlín! ¿Remus el Trabajador está aburrido en una clase? ¡Nunca creo que va a venir este día!»

«Sirius… ¡yo hablo en serio!»

«Y yo cuento chistes. ¿Hay algo nuevo?» reyó.

«¡¡Siri!!»

«Sí, sí… los exámenes finales que necesitamos aprobar. Lo sé, lo sé.» Reyó otra vez y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

«Okay, empieza el repaso grande,» declaré. «¿Sirius, cómo pasarás los NEWTS el año que viene si no estudias hasta el día antes del examen?»

«Siempre sobresalgo,» sonrió grandísimo.

Me encogí de hombros. «La Guerra Magia de 1642. ¿Qué pasó?»

Se sentó en mi cama con mis almohadas y me senté en su regazo. Sus brazos me abrazaron y besó mi cuello. «Los magos españoles y católicos que fueron ayudantes en el Inquisición Española trataron de convertir todo el mundo mago con sus ideas,» paró.

«¿Y qué más?»

«Nadie les prestó atención a ellos y ¿mataron a muchas personas?» Le dije que continuara. «Y fue parada por José Paúl el Valiente… quien descubrió qua podemos usar el Floo entre dos países si necesitamos.»

«Bueno. Y dime, ¿que ocurrió durante la caza de las brujas?»

«Remy… La historia me irrita. Tengo mucho más miedo de Pociones.»

«Es decir que eres perezoso.»

«Dices esto como si fuera una mala cosa, Moony.»

«¿Es posible que yo gane?»

«Siempre ganas,' me abrazó más fuerte, «pero no me gusta estudiar. Eso lo sabes.»

«Te gusta tomar un examen sin preparación, sí.»

«Y ya sabes todo…»

«Sirius…»

«No necesitamos estudiar ni un poco.» Aplaudió. «Me encanta.»

«¿Cómo?»

«Ves…» Sirius empezó y la puerta de la habitación abrió. «¡Merlín!»

Vi a James y a Peter y ellos entraron lentamente. «No están haciendo nada…' James le dijo a Peter.

«Perece que sí,» Peter añadió.

«Moony, vamos a Londres para que les dejemos en paz.»

«Prongs, Wormtail, a veces os odio. Lo sabías, ¿no?»

Los dos se miraron. «¿No está pensando en otros? ¡Moony! ¡Pensé que fuiste mejor que eso!»

«¿Y yo?' Sirius le preguntó a James.

«¡Cállate, perro loco! Um, Moony, Peter y yo queremos sus apuntas. Las mías fueron destruidas por Snivellus.»

Sirius gruñó. «Moony, ¡dáselas y vayamos!»

«¿Dónde?»

«La Torre de la Astronomía… Para mirar las estrellas.» Me empujó y se levantó. Tomó mi mano y le levanté.

Lo seguí esta vez.

«Esa clase no vas a suspender.»

«¿Astronomía? Espero que no…»

«O, Moony, eres precioso.» Entramos la torre y miró a las estrellas. «Son bonitas… las estrellas. También la luna.»

«Odio la luna. Me da asco. A mí no me parece bonita.» Porque estoy convertido por la luna. Me hace un lobo feroz.

«Lo siento, Moony,» me sostuvo en sus brazos fuertes. «Se me olvidó. Pero, pienso que es bonito y romántico y quiero…»

«¿Quieres?»

«¿Recuerdas el día que aprendí su secreto? Me gritó. Nos gritó. '¡No podéis entender mi dolor!'»

«Pero luchasteis para mí.»

«Sí. Remus, aquel día me admití que te amo. Miré a la luna, y te vi. James es mi mejor amigo, pero eres alguien sin quien no puedo vivir. Eres mi corazón, la otra parte de mí.»

«Sirius…»

«Amo el lobo y el chico, Remus. Amo todo que es tú.» Me besó. En la luz de la luna, nos besamos.

Siempre cuando miro a la luna, recuerdo esa noche cuando Sirius me enseñó a amar la luna y mí mismo.


End file.
